supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson Family Vacation 2031
Getting Ready Aunt Theresa: "Since the triplets have completely ruined all the holidays, and attacked their tridecaplet siblings, my sister Katie decided to leave them in my sons Brett and Joel's house to stay with their grandparents for a week while we, the tridecaplets, and my twins are in Las Vegas." Katie: "Juan, Jose and Antonio, since you have completely ruined all the holidays, and attacked your tridecaplet siblings, you will stay with your grandparents for a week." Juan: "Mommy, why can't we come with you guys?" Katie: "I'm sorry, you and your triplet brothers are going to stay with Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom for a week while we're gone to Las Vegas." Jose: "Awww! Damn it, we want to come!" Katie: "Too bad! You'll be staying with your grandparents for a week!" Antonio: "Grandma and Grandpa are pieces of shit!" is helping Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Milo, Alice, Sarah, Kelly, Julia, Kyle, Liam, Abby, Amanda and Eric pack all their things is helping Juan, Jose and Antonio pack their clothes, toothbrushes, foods and other things Katie: "Alright! Let's go in the van!" In the Van Aunt Theresa: "When I turned the van engine to the on position..." is driving to Boulder, Colorado to Brett and Joel's house parks the van cut to: Aunt Teresa: "Brett! Joel! Time for you guys to go to Las Vegas with your mother, your tridecaplet cousins and your Aunt Katie!" Theresa, Cousin Brett, and Cousin Joel are packing all their stuff in home cut to: parks the van Katie: "If you are adopted, come to the door." takes Juan, Jose and Antonio to the door Susie appears Antonio: "Hola, you ugly grandmother!" Jose: "We wanted to come with our tridecaplet siblings, Aunt Theresa, the freaky twins, and mom!" Juan: "We'll get revenge on you, your husband and them!" Tom appears Grandpa Tom: "Boys," Grandma Susie: "Come on in." Aunt Theresa: "Bye!" Joel/Brett: "Bye, Grandma!" Katie: "Bye, Mom and Dad!" Ethan/Ryan/Jonathan/Milo/Alice/Kelly/Julia/Sarah/Kyle/Liam/Eric/Abby/Amanda: "Bye Bye!" grabs a tender for Aunt Theresa's car and the 17 people go in there, Katie drives in her van containing the well-behaved tridecaplets and in the tender, it is Aunt Theresa's car with Aunt Theresa, Brett and Joel Day 1 Las Vegas Ethan: "It" Ryan: "Is" Jonathan: "So" Kyle: "Peaceful" Liam: "Without" Eric: "Our" Abby: "Adopted" Amanda: "Mexican" Julia: "Brothers" Sarah: "Bothering" Kelly: "All" Alice: "Of" Milo: "Us" Brett: "Mommy, Aunt Katie, I'm hot standing in the sun." Joel: "Me too." and Aunt Theresa are fanning Brett and Joel Grandma Susie/Grandpa Tom Jose and Antonio are attacking Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom's furry cat Audrey Grandma Susie: "Kids! Lunch time!" Tom goes to the backyard and notice Audrey is crying, then picks her up and returns it to Grandma Susie Antonio: "What's for lunch?" Susie: "Salad." Antonio: "I don't want to eat salad!" Grandpa Tom: "If you don't eat your salad, then we will put you on the Naughty Tuffet." Day 2 Las Vegas 17 people are in a swimming pool tridectuplets are playing catch with their cousins Brett and Joel is talking to Aunt Theresa on the steps Grandma Susie/Grandpa Tom punches Grandma Susie to the wall and duct tapes her body parts throws Audrey down the stairs, then Audrey is crying slams the door on Grandpa Tom's face Grandma Susie: "Please don't slam that poor door! You're giving me a heart attack, dear." Day 3 Las Vegas family is eating in a restaurant called TGI Friday's Katie: "Wow! This is the first time I came to Las Vegas with Brett and Joel." Grandma Susie/Grandpa Tom triplets are watching TV Grandma Susie: "I think it is time to go to bed." Juan: "NO WAY!" Jose: "FUCK YOU!" Antonio: "I WISH YOU ARE DEAD!" Tom turns off the television and Grandma Susie sends the Mexican triplets to bed to: Jose's mouth filled with soap suds on account of being washed out for cursing Jose: "Blecch. That was disgusting." Day 4 Las Vegas family are watching a live show sitting from left to right, is Brett, Joel, Aunt Theresa, Katie, Jonathan, Milo, Ryan, Liam, Eric, Ethan, Kyle, Amanda, Sarah, Abby, Julia, Kelly and Alice screams in horror Aunt Theresa: "It's okay, sister. It's just a show." Grandma Susie/Grandpa Tom Grandma Susie (megaphone): "KIDS! SUPPER TIME!" Grandpa Tom: "Yay!" Juan: "No!" Jose: "No way!" Antonio: "Go die!" Grandma Susie: "You just lost your appetite tonight." Day 5 Las Vegas Katie: "Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Kelly, Alice, Sarah, Julia, Amanda, Abby, Milo, Brett and Joel." Aunt Theresa: "Time for you 15 to take a picture with the Las Vegas sign." and Aunt Theresa gets out their respective cameras and takes a picture of the 15 well-behaved kids with the Las Vegas sign Grandma Susie/Grandpa Tom breaks Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom's anniversary present which is their portrait Grandma Susie: "Oh no! We got this on our first anniversary!" punches Grandpa Tom on the face Grandpa Tom: "Ow!" steps on Audrey's tail meows in pain Grandma Susie: "Audrey, are you okay?" Juan: "WE HATE OUR STUPID TRIDECTUPLET SIBLINGS!" Jose: "AND OUR BRATTY COUSINS!" Antonio: "I think I agree with them." Susie and Grandpa Tom covers each others' ears Day 6 Las Vegas 17 people are taking a trip all over Las Vegas Grandma Susie/Grandpa Tom Grandma Susie: "Guys! Wrap up your tasks you're doing and time to take a bath!" Jose: "(bleep)." Juan: "(bleep)." Antonio: "(bleep)." to: Juan, Antonio and Jose with their mouths washed out with soap Day 7 Las Vegas Aunt Theresa and the well-behaved kids are packing all their things Grandma Susie/Grandpa Tom Grandma Susie: "Let's take a walk all over Boulder, Colorado." 5 people grabs their coats, boots, and others and walks over Boulder, Colorado Katie gets furious with the triplets Katie gets a call Aunt Theresa: " My sister was about to take phone calls..." phone rings Katie: "Hello Mom, this is Katie Hudson speaking." Grandma Susie: "What do you want, Katie?" Katie: "Were they being bad all week while we're gone?" Grandma Susie: "Yes they were." Katie: "What did they do?" Grandma Susie: "They swore, called me stinky grandma, called me names, flipped me off, attacked me, your father and my favorite cat Audrey, refused to listen, and cursed around." Katie: "Was this real?" Grandma Susie: "Yes, this is real and not a rumor." Katie: "Okay." Katie loses it Aunt Theresa: "My sister was not so pleased when she heard this..." Katie: "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOUR GRANDPARENTS' CAT DIDN'T DIE! AS FOR YOU JUAN, JOSE AND ANTONIO, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A LONG TIME! SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO DO HOMEWORK ON WEEKENDS, YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTSIDE FOR A WEEK, YOU WILL EAT ALL THE FRUITS AND VEGETABLES WE'RE EATING, ESPECIALLY HEALTHY ONES! GO AND GIVE YOUR GRANDPARENTS' AN APOLOGY ON WHAT YOU DONE!" triplets reluctantly goes up to Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom Juan: "I'm sorry grandma on what I done." Jose: " I am sorry grandpa for my actions." Antonio: "I'm sorry Audrey that me and my brothers had terrorized you." Time to say goodbye Aunt Theresa: "And now, it's time to say goodbye to me, Brett and Joel and mom and dad". Katie: "And now, it's time to say goodbye to Aunt Theresa, your cousins and your grandparents." Aunt Theresa: "Bye!" Brett: "Bye Bye!" Joel: "Bye Aunt Katie!" Grandma Susie: "Goodbye!" Grandpa Tom: "Bye Katie!" leaves Boulder Colorado and goes back to Kansas City Kansas Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Vacation Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts